


If

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 4





	If

You sat at the clubhouse bar nursing your third beer. You hated beer, but it was free so you weren’t going to be picky.

You tensed when you felt a hand on your shoulder and spun around as the person slid it down to your hand.

“Angel,” you greeted and turned back to your beer.

“Y/n, how have you been?” he asked after taking a drink from his beer bottle.

You shrugged before downing the rest of your beer and asking for another one.

“Why don’t you say we get out of here?” he asked.

You laughed and grabbed your beer. “Oh Angel, _if I was your woman, the things I’d do to you. But I’m not, so I can’t,_ ” you turned and faced him once again before you stood to leave.

“Come on, Y/n,” Angel sighed. “We’ve been over this **and I thought there was a spark between us.** ”

“Yeah, we have and there is,” you leaned in close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You had your chance to **make me** your girl, but you didn’t. My advice? Forget about me.”

“Mi amor, I’ll never forget you,” Angel mumbled to himself as you walked away.


End file.
